


An Angels dark Light

by Monicagodson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monicagodson/pseuds/Monicagodson
Summary: A young angel Gabriel had been taken care of had been captured. After she is returned, she wasn't the same. Will they be able to save her, or will her torture leave her broken?  Her name is Monica and will Lucifer be able to save her or will she fall into darkness?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Supernatural, just Monica

Monica had been running for what seemed like forever. She had to get away from Michael and fast. She had bruises covering most of her body and strange cuts covering most her chest and arms. The cuts were that from an angel blade that he had used on her. Michael would be closing in on her anytime. It was like every time she turned a corner, she could hear him right behind her. She had to get out of Hell and soon. She had been trapped for years it felt like. She had lost track of time with so many times she had been slowly cut like a turkey. Sure she was an angel, but she shouldn’t be here. She had to get back to Gabriel somehow.

It had been two weeks since Gabriel had rescued her from Hell. She had been quiet for weeks. Gabriel had been watching over her and was very careful around her. Not even sure what happened while she was trapped, plus he was too afraid to ask to find out what happened. Since he had raised her like his own, he was very protective over her. When he had found her naked, he managed to get her out quickly and whisk her away. She had been sitting in a chair looking out the window. Gabriel had been watching her as Raziel had walked in.

“Hey mom, how is she doing today? I mean has she started talking at all? Dad had come by again earlier. He was asking about Monica. He also had wanted us to know that Sam, Dean and Castiel are going to stop by as well.”

Gabriel looked up at his son. He shook his head and sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair and shook his head.

“She has yet to say anything and I made sure that not only that her vocal cords weren’t damaged either. There has to be a reason why she isn’t talking. I went over everything and checked for spells and I found nothing.”

He looked back over and she had been looking out the window. He wished that he could see inside her head. He would have to ask her for permission to look inside her mind one day. For now he would let her sit there and hopefully she will open up to him. He hadn’t noticed that from the corner of her eye, she had been watching him. There was a reason why she hadn’t said anything to him; in fact it was because she was scared. All those nightmares that she would have and having to relive them was something she didn’t want to do. 

Michael had scared her while he had her. He had made her call him master and she hated it. The big thing that haunted her nightmares was Michael’s blue eyes. The pure hatred in them scared her to death. Those eyes haunted her dreams though as she could still see those eyes almost boring into her soul as Michael would take a whip soaked in holy oil and was lit on fire. She still had scars on her back from it, but she kept those scars hidden. Gabriel had taught her well to hide things like that beforehand. She even feared what anyone would say when they found out where he had poured the holy oil at.

Flashback:

She had been chained down to a small table and she had been fully naked for all to see. She didn’t like being this exposed as she tried to struggle to get free. She had been shaking badly as she could hear the sandals on the floor. He had a bottle in his hand as he pulled the cork out and held it under her nose as she flinched away. She knew that smell and it was holy oil. She feared he would dip the whip in it again as the Michael grinned. He held it over her body and stopped just above her crotch. His calm, smooth voice could finally be heard.

“I wonder if anyone would want you after I roast you.”

He poured it all over her crotch and she gasped as he lit a match and threw it onto her making her scream. Her screams echoed throughout Hell as she burned.

She awoke from her own nightmare screaming as she looked around. She was panting and covered in sweat as she was trying to focus on trying to slow her breathing down, the nightmare still fresh in her mind as if it happened yesterday. Gabriel and Raziel ran over to her as they were worried about her. Gabriel placed his hand on her shoulder as she slowly looked up, her eyes still hazy from the dream. Gabriel frowned as she looked so scared and he wished that he could do something to help her. He had hoped that with how long Gabriel had known her, she would open up to him sooner or later.

Raziel bent down in front of her and placed his hands on her knees gently. She flinched and bowed her head. She took another deep breath as she tried to calm herself more. She knew that she would have to remain calm as her being upset; it would upset others as well, besides Raziel should be with his mate. 

“You two don’t worry about me right now. I will be alright after a little bit. Raz, why aren’t you back with your mate anyways? I mean I know he is worried sick about you being gone so long.”

Raziel shook his head. His mate knew just where he was at and wasn’t upset about it at the least. His mate Zagon knew that he was worried about his sister and understood fully. He moved to where he was now sitting in front of Monica with his hands over hers gently. She looked down at him as he smiled at her.

“Zagon knows that I am here and I am worried about you. In fact he understands and will not keep me from trying to find out what happened with my sister.”

She looked away and sighed. Her cravings were starting to come back again as her hands slightly shook. She knew that she would have to do something before Gabriel had caught on that she was going to go through withdrawal symptoms. She slowly stood up as Raziel watched her with a close eye. There was something that was bothering him with the way she was shaking slightly. Monica was heading to the bathroom.

“I will be right back; I have to use the bathroom.”

With that, she slowly headed towards the bathroom. Gabriel had watched her go with a sigh. He wished that there was something that she could do. He noticed that she had been going to the bathroom quite a bit and there was a few times where almost seemed like she was off when she came back out. Monica had walked into the bathroom and closed and locked the door behind her. 

She looked at herself in the mirror as she sighed. What was staring back at her, she felt like it wasn’t herself. She had slowly pulled out the small container that she had managed to smuggle in. She opened it as she looked down at the pink petals that were lying in the container. Her eyes then closed going back to when she was trapped.

Michael had been watching her as he grinned. She was shaking badly as he knew that her last dose that he had given her of the devils claw was starting to wear off. He kicked her in her stomach as she cried out. He held out the pink petal to her.

“Open your mouth; you need to learn your place. You are nothing and I want you to remember that. I don’t care who your parents are. You maybe an angel, but you are a waste of space. You are nothing but a shame to all angels. Lucifer will be mine and you will never know how he feels about you. Once he finds out you’re a whore and a drug addict, he will never want you. He will take me back with open arms.”

She had reached out for the petal knowing how addicted she was. She knew that Michael was right and as she placed the petal on her tongue and let it melt on her tongue. Michael had laughed as he had taken the container and put it inside of her clothes. She would not be able to stop, even if she did get out of here.

She looked back up and set the petal on her tongue and watched it slowly melt on her tongue. Michael was right; she was nothing more than a waste of space. When she had a chance, she would just up and leave. That way she would not have to worry about hurting anybody else. She put the petals back in her pocket and sighed. A knock came on the door and Monica jumped. It was Gabriel on the other side of the door.

“Monica are you sure you are alright? You have been in there for an hour and the door is locked. You know how I feel about locked doors. It makes me think you are doing something you shouldn’t be doing. You better not be hurting yourself.”

She walked over to the door and unlocked it. She walked out as she kept her head down. Gabriel had stopped her and when he made sure that she didn’t hurt herself, he finally let her go. She began to feel the drugs effects as she headed back up to her room. She was in for a long night as she would just sleep off the effects of the drug. She hated herself for this, but she missed the touches Michael had given her, even if they did hurt. She laid her head on the pillow and slowly drifted to sleep. Her body still shaking, but she had no idea that someone was watching her from the shadows. 

The figure slowly came out of the shadows and grinned. Watching her suffer like this was so much fun. When Gabriel had come up to check on her, Michael turned to Gabriel.

“She is asleep; I will watch her for now. I am so glad that you found her when you did. Whatever demon had her will pay.”

Gabriel nodded as he hugged his brother and walked off. He had no idea what plans Michael had in store for Monica or what he really wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is left in charge of Monica as everyone else has a few things to do. Triggers in this chapter just warning you now. What will happen to Monica?

Michael and Gabriel were downstairs in the kitchen as Gabriel had a cup of coffee in front of him. The angels have all been taking turns watching over Monica since she returned. Raziel had taken over watch while she was asleep as Gabriel shook his head.

 

“Monica still has yet to tell us who it was that had her. Lucifer is supposed to be over later on today. Sam and I are going to go out hunting and until Lucifer gets here, would you mind watching Monica? Raziel needs to get back to his mate as they have been on the phone when he hasn’t been watching over Monica.”

 

Michael smiled and nodded, inside he was grinning to himself. He could have some more fun with torturing Monica until Lucifer gets there. He would have to make sure that Monica never says a word about what happened in Hell. He was planning on breaking her so bad that nobody would want her. She would fade from everyone’s memory.

 

“Of course I can watch over her. I know this has been hard for all of us since she has been back. I am not sure why she hasn’t said anything. Maybe I can get something out of her while you are gone? I mean it is worth a try right?”

 

There was a knock on the door as Gabriel got up and headed to the door. He knew right who it was as he opened the door. Standing there was Zagon, which he was holding flowers. Gabriel held out his hand.

 

“Come on in, I will let Raz know that you are here. I am sure that he will be so excited to see you. Michael is in the kitchen, come on in and make yourself comfortable.”

 

Zagon nodded and smiled. He held the flowers out for Gabriel to take. Gabriel looked at him a bit confused as he wondered why he was giving them to himself and not his mate. He smiled at Gabriel.

 

“The flowers are for Monica, hoping she will get better. Raziel told me what kind of flowers Monica loved. They are called Middlemist red. They are a very rare flower and she loves them. I thought to bring her some to cheer her up and help her feel better.”

 

Gabriel took the flowers and put them in a vase on the table. He turned back to Zagon.

 

“I will have Michael take the flowers up after Sam and I leave. Michael will be staying with her until Lucifer gets here. He had to take care of some things down in Hell, so he might be a bit. I wonder if you and Raz are going to have any kids or are you guys going to wait?”

 

Before Zagon could answer, Raziel walked down the stairs and ran into his mate’s arms. They held each other close as Zagon was blushing deeply. Gabriel stopped as he had to take a deep breath and was curious on if what he smelled was true. Raziel looked up blushing deeply and carried his mate out.

 

“I will be back in a few days, Zagon and I have a few things we need to do. Don’t wait up for us mom.”

 

With that, the two of them left without another word. Michael chuckled as he watched the two run out. He looked back up at Gabriel as he smiled at him.

 

“Don’t you just love young love Gabriel? The two of them are so cute together. You know I was wondering, do you know if Monica has any interest in anyone? I mean she is at that age where she is perfect for finding a breeding mate.”

 

Gabriel thought for a moment as he wondered if Monica did have any interest in anyone. Though she did seem to talk to Lucifer quite a bit, but he wouldn’t say anything about that due to the fact that he knew how his oldest brother felt about the second born. Though the way Michael was watching him closely, he was sure that he already knew.  Before Gabriel could say anything, Sam had walked downstairs with a smile on his face. He looked back at Gabriel.

 

“Are you ready to go out hunting? I think it has been far too long since I last went out for a hunt.”

 

Gabriel nodded as he smiled. He was ready to get out there and hunt things. Though he hated leaving Monica here without a healer, he was sure that if things got too crazy that Michael would call him. Gabriel stood up and wrapped an arm around Sam as they headed out the door. Michael waited just for a few minutes before making sure that the two of them were gone before heading upstairs. He headed to the room that Monica was in and opened the door.

 

Monica had been asleep on her side as she groaned hearing the door open. Her eyes fluttered open and she froze seeing Michael. Her body began to shake as Michael walked over to her and sat down on the bed. He reached out stroking her cheek as he grinned watching her flinch.

 

“What is the matter young one, forget to take your medicine? I will make sure that you take some now.”

 

She shook as she knew what he was talking about. She was going to sneak out of the room when Michael grabbed her arm and threw her back on the bed.

 

“You will leave when I say you leave. Did I tell you that you could get out of that bed either? Now you are going to have to be punished now that you didn’t listen to me. I am after all your master and you will do as I tell you.”

 

She gasped as Michael made sure to hold her wrist as he grabbed the devils claw from her pocket and pull out two petals. He grinned as he forced her mouth open and put both petals into her mouth as she gasped. He made sure to cover her mouth as she would not be able to just randomly spit them out. When he made sure enough time had gone by, he slowly pulled his hand away. She was shaking as her eyes slightly began to dilate and Michael knew that the drug was working.

 

His hands reached out as he ran his hands over her body slightly. Thought and wonder began to cross his features as he ran his hands slowly over her body making her shiver. Michael watched her reaction and chuckled. He knew that this was only the beginning and he would have to punish her first before he would get his pleasure from her. He then grabbed her by the hair as she cried out.

 

“Do you know why you are going to be punished for? There are several reasons why I am going to punish you. The big thing will be because you have caught the attention of Lucifer and I don’t like that. Lucifer is mine and he would never fall for someone like you. You are nothing and I mean nothing. Your not even worth the dirt I walk on.”

 

He shook her by her hair making her cry out. He ripped her pants she was wearing along with her panties and seen how wet she was as he slid his finger over her wet slit.

 

“Look at that, already wet for me and I haven’t even touched you. I hope you know this will be more fun for me than it will be for you.”

 

He tossed her on the bed and got up. Monica tried to crawl off the bed and go hide in the corner as Michael growled. He walked over and kicked her in her stomach making her howl in pain. He ripped her shirt off as he tossed it aside like trash. He picked her up by her hair as he tossed her back on the bed. He grinned as he looked over her body. He grabbed her angel blade and slid the blade across her wrist as he sucked in the grace from her as she gasped and shuddered. He chuckled as he made sure to set the blade right in her reach as he wanted to make Monica look like she was suicidal.

 

He slapped her across the face making her scream out. Grabbing a pair of sigil cuffs, he put them on her and made sure to make them stick to the bed so she couldn’t get away. She struggled as he grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. Hard enough to where they would be very painful. She screamed out as he grabbed her just under her chin.

 

“Keep screaming like that and I will find something to fill that mouth of yours. There is a reason why I haven’t taken you yet and as much fun as it would be to make you unclean for Lucifer, I would soil myself and I will belong to Lucifer not you.”

 

He grabbed her by the hair began to stroke himself. He laughed as he watched her squirm. He reached over and with one hand he was jacking himself off onto her, but he rubbed her clit as well. She gasped out and cried as she felt so dirty. Watching her squirm made him harder as he stroked himself faster. He wanted to cum all over her. He moaned out as he came all over her face and chest and he laughed pulling away. Knowing Monica would still be so hot from the drug.

 

Monica groaned as she fought the urge to moan as she shuddered. She was so hot and with Michael watching her, it was pathetic. Thinking that Lucifer wasn’t going to be back for quite some time, he made sure to set the Devils claw out for Lucifer to find and headed out of the room. Just as he walked out, Lucifer had reached for the doorknob and froze at the sight. Michael tried to look frantic.

 

“Lucifer I am so glad that you are here. I had come up here to check on her and when I came up here, she was frantic. I managed to get her subdued, but there was something that I found on her that you should know about.”

 

Lucifer had looked at Monica as she moaned and was wreathing on the bed. Lucifer had looked confused, until he seen the container of devils claw on the bed. He ran over to it and gasped as he looked back at Monica. Sadness was in his eyes as he looked back at Monica.

 

“We are going to need Gabriel here with us. I am not sure how long she has been taking this or how much she took, but I think Monica should be on lockdown. Maybe I can ask dad to see if we can put her somewhere safe while she gets clean. I never thought that Monica would stoop this low to take it.”

 

Lucifer walked out and he didn’t see the tears that streamed down her face. Somehow, Lucifer hadn’t seen that she was covered in cum or anything like that. The only thing she would remember those eyes as he had looked at her. She looked down and away. She had no reason to stay anymore. Michael had won, and now she felt her heart shattering and as Michael closed the door behind him, nobody heard the mournful cry that came from Monica as if she lost everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is trying to decide how to best save Monica

            Gabriel had returned back with Sam the minute Lucifer had sent the message to him about what had happened. Gabriel had stormed into the house and Lucifer was sitting at the table, a cup of coffee in front of him. Michael wasn’t far from Lucifer as he was rubbing his shoulder trying to calm the devil. Gabriel sat down beside Lucifer as he looked like he was going to cry.

 

            “Gabriel, why do you think Monica would do this? I mean it has to be because of whoever had her right? I mean what do you think really happened while she was in Hell? Not even my demons know and they have been trying to find out where she could have been kept while she was there.”

 

            Gabriel shook his head as he sat down at the table. He had to go upstairs and check on Monica, but he was afraid to see the condition that she was in. Lucifer said that Michael had put her in sigil cuffs and with everything that was going on, he would have to get her clean.

 

            “Michael, I want you to go upstairs and remove the sigil cuffs. Lucifer and I are going to go upstairs to try to talk to her. I think it would be our best bet. Maybe we might get some information out of her if the two of us talk to her.”

 

            Michael looked back at Lucifer as he wasn’t sure what to think. He wondered why Lucifer would still want to talk to her. He cleared his throat as he was trying to play off what had happened like she was dangerous.

 

            “Lucifer, do you really think that is a good idea for you to go up there too? I mean she tried to attack me, I would hate for something to happen to you if she attacked you as well.”

 

            Lucifer turned to Michael and shook his head. He removed his brother’s hand off his shoulder and stood up. He clearly had made a choice and he was going to find out what was going on with Monica. He could see something else in his eyes though. He was worried that what he really saw was love for Monica or something else. He had turned to Gabriel.

 

            “I wish for her to get better because I want to try to court her. She has been through so much, but I want to do everything that I can to help her heal. Michael you had your chance and you lost it after you abused me. I am sorry but I could never try again with you. I don’t even feel the same way I used to about you anymore.”

 

            Hearing that, Michael froze. How could he still love and care for Monica even after what he tried to make them think she did to herself. He had to do something. He had to do something. He then got an idea, but he would have to pull it off when he went upstairs.

 

            “Fine I will take off the sigil cuffs off of her. Wait right here and I will go get them off of her. I will be right back.”

 

He headed upstairs as he opened the door. Monica looked up from the bed and gasped as she began to struggle. She tried to break free just to get away from him. He laughed as he moved closer to her. He was so mad, and he was going to make sure that she knew how he felt about her.

 

“Lucifer will be mine soon, I want you to know that. What are you going to do about it huh?”

 

He lifted up her head as he chuckled watching her shake. He held up a pair of loose sigil cuffs as he grinned. He watched her shake more as he reached up and pulled the cuffs off the bed.

 

“If you know what is good for you, then you better leave. You don’t deserve any of this; you don’t even deserve a family. You should be locked away where nobody will ever try to even look for you. I want you to go as far away from here as you can. If I ever find you, make no mistake that I will not be afraid to kill you. You will be cursed with those Sigil cuffs and you will never darken our doors again.”

 

He opened the window and it wasn’t a far jump. He tossed her clothes at her as she got dressed and slipped out the window. Michael laughed as he set the Sigil cuffs off to the side. He had to pretend like Monica had gone crazy. He picked up the angel blade that was on the table and made cuts on his body to make it look like he had been in a fight. He had managed to cut himself up enough as he made sure to toss the blade over to the side and break the window.

 

Gabriel came running upstairs quickly as he threw open the door and gasped. He saw Michael in the floor as he came over to check on him. Michael groaned as Lucifer ran in. He looked back at Michael and shook his head.

 

“Where is Monica at Michael? You were only sent up here to free Monica and we were going to talk to her. What did you tell her?”

 

Michael looked up as Gabriel healed him. He had cuts covering his body and Gabriel shook his head.

 

“We are going to have to look for her. Right now, I think it is just the drug controlling her. We have to show her that we are here to help her. She is scared Lucifer and her attacking Michael; he was trying to help her. At least the cuffs are off so we can find her easier. Lucifer I want you to try to find a way to locate Monica. Michael, I want you to send your garrison out to look for her. We have to find her and bring her back home. I am so worried for her.”

 

Lucifer nodded as he turned to leave. He turned and looked back at Gabriel, hope in his eyes.

 

“When we find her and get her clean, I promise that I will make her happy. I want to see her smile and do whatever I can for her. I love her Gabriel and I want to ask for your permission to court her. I will ask Raz as well, but I want to know if I have your blessing first.”

 

Gabriel nodded as he didn’t see the hate show in Michael’s eyes. If Monica was there, Michael’s hate would have burned her right then and there. He knew now that he would have to kill her so Lucifer would no longer have to think about her. He looked back at Gabriel and he put back on his happy face.

 

“You know, if Lucifer does mate with Monica, then that would make Lucifer your son in law. Did you realize that? Besides do you think Monica would be a good choice for him? I mean do you think you can even get her clean?”

 

Gabriel stood up and glared at Michael. He crossed his arms and shook his head. He was in fact so sick and tired of the crap Michael was pulling. He acted like a jilted lover, which in fact he was the one who hurt Lucifer to begin with.

 

“I know Monica better than I know any angel that I have just trained. She is a kind spirit and whatever happened in hell, made her scared and afraid to talk to us. I had already talked to dad and he said that he would help us in any way that we need it. We are going to have to send out search parties to look for her. If you went through whatever it was that she went through, even you would be messed up. She has a kind heart and you need to stop with this jealous act. Lucifer made his choice, you need to grow up and accept it. Come on Lucifer, I am sure that we are going to have to tell Raz what happened.”

 

They headed out of the room, but Michael stayed in the room. His plan had failed to get her out of the way or break her to the point that she would have to be locked away. It seems he would have to take other drastic steps to fix this problem. He looked back at the room as he knew right where she was going. She would be easy to catch and then she will just drag her back to hell until she begs for death.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will Monica do when she is chased away from the only family she has ever known?

            Monica had run the minute she landed on the ground with a thud. Sure the distance wasn’t far from the ground, but with her grace bound it did hurt slightly. Her body was on fire as she continued to run. Not even sure where to go or even where to even start looking for a new place to live; she slowly slowed down to a fast walk. Tears were streaming down her face. She headed into the forest where she leaned back against a tree and cried. She figured nobody would look for her, so she decided to rest until she looked for a new place to stay. Her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

            Gabriel had been pacing downstairs as Lucifer had been making a few calls. Lucifer was trying to contact every demon he knew to look for her. He had even called Crowley to see if she had showed up in Hell. Every person he had contacted said that they hadn’t seen her. They would keep an ear out if anybody seen or heard from Monica. He knew that he had to find her. There was just something about her that was drawing her to him. After he hung up with a grumble, he looked back over at Gabriel.

 

            “Crowley said he would keep an eye out for her. He has his eyes on all the devils claw sellers in Hell. If she tried to contact any of them, he would let us know right away. He did say that Michael had bought some Devils claw, right around the time Monica was missing. Was Michael bringing that to you?”

 

            Gabriel looked up and shook his head. The more he thought about it, the more he wondered why Michael would be buying Devils claw in Hell when he could get some from his baby brother when he wanted it. In fact he had gotten some from him to help loosen a couple angel tongues up in heaven. Michael tended to use the Devils claw on rogue angels to get information out of them. Thinking about it made him frown. Whe his older brother got back, he was going to have to ask him about that. Michael was up in heaven as he was called back to help their dad with something. Gabriel then turned back to Lucifer.

 

            “Lucifer, do you remember where we found Monica at? I mean was it in the same place that the demons were having trouble get to when they were searching for her the first time? Have they found out what was keeping them from going to her the first time?”

 

            Lucifer looked up and nodded. He knew what his baby brother was thinking too. Some of the pieces weren’t falling into place. Monica was a very open person and if she had a problem such as a Devils claw problem, she would have came out and asked Gabriel for help. There was darker work here and he was thinking that whoever had her might have started her on the Devils claw.

 

“Yeah they did, in fact the demon said that there was a large amount of grace they were picking up from that spot. Even after we brought Monica back with us, they said that the ground was soaked with so much grace it wasn’t even funny. Even Crowley thinks that the higher level of grace in the area is what kept them from coming near the spot. We don’t know how long Monica was down there in Hell either. She could have been down there for years and nobody really noticed.”

 

Lucifer cursed under his breath. He had to find Monica before something bad happened to her. The one thing that was worrying him was that he couldn’t find her grace anywhere. Even when they checked the room over, he couldn’t feel her grace. The only grace he could find in the room belonged to Michael. He knew what he had to do, but he was going to have to wait until Michael returned from Heaven so he could talk to him.

 

Gabriel had set some papers down in front of Lucifer to make him look up and stare at his little brother. There was a look of confusion on the older angel’s face. Not sure what the paperwork was, he picked up one of the papers and looked it over. His eyes widened as he looked up at Gabriel.

 

“Where did you find this? These are all my letters I had to written to Monica when I was hoping to try to court her. I was told that Monica had tossed them because she wanted nothing to do with me. These were still sealed even.”

 

Gabriel sat down beside Lucifer and placed his hand over his older brother’s hand. A look of sadness washed over him.

 

“One of the angels found these in Michael’s room. They brought them straight to me because he had seen Monica’s name on the letters and wanted you to have them. When we find Monica, she will have a chance to finally see those letters; maybe you still have a chance to court her? I called Raziel too. Both Raz and Zagon will be here tomorrow. They had something to finish up first before they came.”

 

Lucifer chuckled as he knew what they were finishing up. He was lucky that Raz had found someone like Zagon. He treated his son so well and though he was surprised that Monica and Raz didn’t end up together, he was happy that his son did find someone to really love and accept him. He turned back to the letters and ran his hands over the writing. He would prove to Monica that no matter what, he would still accept her.

 

 

Monica awoke a few hours later to find that her back was stiff from sleeping against the tree. She stretched as she looked around as she slowly got up. She was going to need to find someplace to be able to seek shelter from the weather soon as it was growing late and she could see the storm clouds getting closer. Knowing that she was still near Gabriel’s house, it could be because she was gone from Gabriel’s house and he was worried for her. She looked down as she tried not to let the sob rip through her chest.

 

She heard footsteps as she turned to see who it was. She feared that someone had followed her or that it was someone that was there to hurt her. Not many knew about this place and she was worried about who it could be. The way that the footsteps were made, it was something that made her think it could have been more people until she heard a soft neigh and she smiled seeing Sleipnir.

 

Sleipnir was one of the children of Loki and she knew that they all loved Gabriel so much. Even when Gabriel was pretending to be Loki, he had created them because he had missed having children around. Sure she was around, but she was still just a baby. Odin had loved her pranks as much as he loved Loki’s. When Sleipnir nudged Monica, she reached up and pets his head gently.

 

^What are you doing out here alone Monica? Our mother would be upset to find that you are not back at home sleeping where you should be. Why do you look so upset?^

 

She looked up at him and smiled as she buried her face in his neck. He moved his head to hold her close, almost like he was hugging her. He could feel something was wrong as he seen her like a younger sister to him as well. Before she could say anything, she heard a whine and Fenrir slowly walked out of the line of trees. She looked between the two of them.

 

“How did you two manage to find me? I mean my grace is bound, you two must have been tracking me by smell if you found me.”

 

Fenrir let out a slight snort and walked over and nuzzled against her. He looked up at her and let out a soft whine. His big body pressing against her as if trying to protect her and keep her safe.

 

‘Monica, you know that no matter where you are we can always find you. You grew up with us; we know your scent even down to your blood type. Our mother made sure that we knew everything about you in case if something happened we could always find you.’

 

She held them both close as she sobbed. Her body shaking slightly as Fenrir nudged her. He could feel something wasn’t right. Both Fenrir and Sleipnir looked at each other. They nodded as Sleipnir began to shrink and appear around her neck like a necklace. Fenrir did the same as he became a bracelet that felt warm even around her wrist. She sobbed as she could still feel their warmth against her chest and wrist. Before she realized it, a bag went over her head as she gasped and struggled. Something smelled strange as she went limp against the person whoever it was that put the bag over her head.

 

Michael chuckled as he threw her over his shoulder and walked off. That was far too easy for his liking, but he didn’t care. Soon Lucifer will be his and nobody can stop him.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone come save Monica or will she be trapped there with Michael to die alone?

            Monica woke up with a groan as she looked around. Not sure where she really was or what was going on. She had looked up more and noticed that she was in a strange house. She went to try to sit up and she gasped seeing a chain on her leg. Her leg wasn’t the only thing that was chained down. There was a chain wrapped around her wrist. At least her sigil cuff was gone. She couldn’t go far due to the chains as she was down on the floor. She wasn’t far from a bed, but with the chains, she couldn’t reach the bed and lie down on top of the bed.

 

            A door opened as she looked up and seen Michael there as he grinned down at her. She cowered slightly as she tried to move as far away from Michael as she could. She hated him and she wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t be close to him. He bent down beside her and grabbed her chin to force her to look up at him.

 

            “You are going to stay here. I was going to kill you off, but sadly I have a few things that I must do first. It seems that Gabriel wants me at the house for some strange reason so I must play the good brother while you wait here. I know how to kill you; it will be slow and very painful for you. I just might get off on killing you.”

 

            Michael leaned over as he brought her chin up. She couldn’t look him in the eyes as Michael chuckled. He went to reach for the necklace that she wore around her neck as she grabbed it quickly.

 

            “No you are not taking this; I would die before I gave this necklace up. You have no idea how much this necklace means to me.”

 

            She could feel the warmth of Sleipnir against her chest. She knew he was protecting her as well. Michael let out a low growl and lifted her head up again and crashed his lips against hers. It was a rough and brutal kiss and Michael didn’t care. He pulled away laughing as her lips were swollen as he had bit her lips as well.

 

            He walked out laughing as he slammed the door behind him. Monica sobbed as she curled up in a ball against the wall. She could feel the warmth on her chest and wrist. She could feel that both Sleipnir and Fenrir were still with her. Fenrir appeared in front of her as he licked her cheek softly.

 

            ‘I promise to help you get free and get you home. It is clear that when we were searching for you with the help of our mother; it was because of that angel. It is clear that this angel has hurt you badly and I am not sure why. You are a wonderful kind person. I wanted to bite him, but I waited.’

 

            Sleipnir appeared right beside Fenrir. He looked over at Monica. He had nuzzled against her with his big head.

 

            ^Fenrir can head off to find our mother and I will stay with you. When you guys get back home, I think you should tell mom what happened when you were taken. He will understand and help you in any way possible. You know he would never abandon you.^

 

            She nodded as she knew that they were right. Gabriel would never abandon her as he never had. He had always managed to stay beside her even at the worst times. The thought of Lucifer made her sob against Sleipnir. The giant horse lied down and made sure to snuggle against her. Fenrir took off knowing that he could find her again. All he would do is to follow her scent. He headed out of the house and went straight for his mother.

 

            Lucifer and Gabriel had been going around looking for any kind of clues in the forest. Lucifer was trying his best to remain calm in hopes that when they do find Monica, they can talk about this and get this all fixed. Gabriel heard a howl and he looked up as he seen Fenrir running towards him. Lucifer walked over just as the giant wolf nearly tackled Gabriel as he nuzzled against him. Gabriel laughed and pets him softly as he smiled.

 

            “I am so glad to see you Fenrir, maybe you can help us. We are looking for your baby sister. Do you think that you can help us find her?”

 

            Fenrir looked up and nuzzled against his hand. The look that he gave his mother made Gabriel look at him worried.

 

            ‘Mom, I found her but she is trapped. I will lead you to her, but we need to hurry. Sleipnir is with her right now. We need to hurry and get back to her.’

 

            Lucifer walked over as Gabriel looked up at Lucifer. Fear in Gabriel’s eyes as he looked back at Fenrir.

 

            “I want you to take my older brother to Monica. He will bring her back home and I am going to setup the room so when she comes back she will be more comfortable.”

 

            Fenrir nodded as he bent down for Lucifer to get on. Gabriel had vanished in a flash as Lucifer slowly got on and held onto the huge wolf tight. He didn’t like to travel unless it was his own wings or even vanishing where he needed to go. Fenrir turned and looked back at Lucifer.

 

            ‘Don’t give up on her please? She will talk to everyone when she gets back home. I want you to know that none of this was her fault at all. She was forced into it by another one of your kind. She is scared for her life.’

 

            Lucifer nodded as he held on tight. He knew that none of this was even her fault. Someone had been behind it and Fenrir made it clear that it was another angel that did this to her. There was one thing that kept running through his mind as he wondered who it would be. Lucifer let out a gasp as Fenrir took off. He held onto the wolf tight as he never realized how fast the wolf actually was. He tried to look at his surroundings to see where they were going. It was only when they reached a small house that Fenrir stopped. He nudged Lucifer to head inside.

 

            Lucifer slowly walked inside and looked around. The house didn’t look like it was lived in except for a few herbs lying around and all the different sigil cuffs that were sitting on the table. He walked around and found one of the rooms closed off. He reached out with a shaking hand and opened the door slowly. He gasped as he seen Monica snuggled up in a ball next to a giant horse. The horse nodded as it vanished and Monica groaned. He ran over and ran his hands over the chains. He ripped the chains out of the wall and picked her up.

 

            She had yet to wake up, but it made him worry for her. There was one thing that he did notice; she kept her hands clutching something in her hand. It was a note as he reached to take the note and slipped it into his pocket. He would read it later as he headed out of the room. The minute he got outside and Fenrir seen that he had Monica, the wolf vanished as well. He felt the bracelet around her wrist feel warm as he smiled. He would take her home and make sure that she was well taken care of. He wanted to know more of what was going on and when Monica awoke, he hoped that she would tell them everything.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monica has an overdose on the Devils claw, what will happen with her?

            Monica awoke slowly as she groaned looking around. She was confused when she was lying in a nice soft bed and not lying on the ground. She looked down at her wrists and seen that the chains were gone as well as the ones on her ankle. She sat up more in the bed to get a good look around. She knew right where she was at too. She was back in her bedroom back at Gabriel’s home. Somehow, someone found her and brought her back here. Fearing Michael and what he would do, she slowly crawled out of bed.

 

            The minute her foot hit the ground, she felt the soft rug underneath her feet. She had closed her eyes enjoying the feeling of the rug. There was a plate of food beside the bed as she picked it up and began to eat it. It was all her favorite food. She made sure to eat it all as she then groaned. She placed her hand on her stomach.

 

            She looked back at the plate of food and then she seen it. In the plate of food, there was devils claw mixed into the food. The eggs were looking more of a pink color as she shook. She got up and ran to the door, but fell. Her door suddenly opened and Raziel stood there as he smiled then gasped seeing Monica. He turned behind him.

 

            “Mom we need you upstairs with Monica now! For some reason her skin is really pale. I am not sure what is wrong with her.”

 

            Gabriel came rushing up as he bent down beside Monica and ran his hand over her skin. He could feel how clammy her skin was as it made her worry. He frowned and looked up at her. Monica was gasping as she looked like a fish out of water. Gabriel turned to his son.

 

            “I need you to go get a few things from my lab. Monica is having a hard time breathing and I know why. Her skin is really clammy and pale. Has anyone been up here? We need to find out who did this to her.”

 

            Monica slowly pointed to the food and when he seen the eggs, he cursed. Inside of the eggs were small pieces of pink petals. He picked her up and set her back down on the bed. He held her hand gently as he was sobbing. She was shaking badly as she was scared and from everything that was going on. Raziel ran out of the room to get what his mother needed. Gabriel held her close stroking her back.

 

            “I promise that I am not going to leave you. When we help you through this, I want you to tell me everything that has been going on. Someone has forced you to take the devil’s claw.

 

The next twenty four hours were hard. Monica would toss and turn and scream. Gabriel and Lucifer took turns. Gabriel would warm her body when she got too cold and Lucifer would cool her bouts of fever. It was a chore to get water into her and it took much convincing before Lucifer would take a sip of water and carefully transfer it to her via a kiss. It worked too. Gabriel was grateful that she was staying hydrated.   
  
The gratefulness soon turned bitter. Monica began hallucinating, scream out in fear and trying to break their hold on her. She went from screams and pleas to stop to begging for someone to end her life. Gabriel knew all to well that this would happen but Lucifer looked horrified when Monica begged him to snap her neck. She even grabbed his hand and put it around her throat making Lucifer rush to the bathroom to vomit and leaving Gabriel to deal with her.

 

By the following evening Monica was sleeping peacefully against Lucifer. Gabriel watched as she clung to the Devil, her head resting over his heart and curled up in the fur blanket wrapped around him. He was glad it was finally over but it sucked that she had never dropped a name for him to extract his revenge on.

 

"Is it always that bad?" Lucifer asked.  
  
             "Sometimes it can be worse." Gabriel said. "I actively tried to kill myself when I was detoxing. She was very lucky. Now...Please protect her Luci. She needs you."

 

            Lucifer nodded as he looked back at the sleeping angel beside him. He knew that he would do anything for her. He stroked her hair as she snuggled closer. She let out a soft groan and Gabriel was ready to get up if he needed to. She let out a louder groan and began to toss her head back and forth. Lucifer looked back up at Gabriel worried as he held his hand out as if to wait and see what happens.

 

            Lucifer placed his hand on her forehead and she was burning up again. She slowly began to settle down as he looked worried at Gabriel. Before he could say anything, Monica let out a soft cry in her sleep which made both archangels turn to look at her.

 

            “Please Michael, why are you doing this to me? You have won; you took Lucifer from me, what more do you want?”

 

            After that, she fell silent and when Gabriel looked over at Lucifer, he hated what he seen. After hearing what Monica had said about Michael, he knew that he would have to talk to Michael and find out what had really happened with Monica? He looked back at Gabriel.

 

            “I swear if Michael had anything to do with what is going on with Monica; I will run him through myself. Monica doesn’t deserve this and you know this Gabriel. Monica is a wonderful and talented angel who deserves nothing but a wonderful life.”

 

            Gabriel nodded as he looked back at Monica. Lucifer was right and he knew that Lucifer would protect her. He nodded at him. He was giving her to him.

 

            “I trust that you will take really good care of her. You are the only one who I know that will not only keep her safe, but to keep Michael away from her. I should have figured it was Michael. She kept trying to push that Monica was crazy and he was the one who we found with her tied up. What if he was the one who tied her up?”

 

            Lucifer nodded as Monica let out a soft moan and snuggled up against Lucifer more. He could feel she was starting to get hot again. He chuckled softly.

 

            “I guess I am good with cooling her down when she gets too hot. I guess the furs are keeping her a bit too warm. I am glad that she is laying more on me.”

 

            They both laugh as they watched over Monica. Gabriel had gotten up to get something to drink leaving Lucifer alone with her. He had leaned over and placed his lips on her forehead. Even though he had a taste of her lips while she was detoxing, he wasn’t going to take advantage of her like that. He would wait until she was awake before he went and kissed her on her lips. Right now with Michael in Heaven since before they found her like this, they would have to wait until he returned.

 

            Little did he know, Michael was looking through this window with a look of hate on his face. He wasn’t happy at all that Monica had survived. He would have to find another way to get rid of her. There were so many other ways that he could kill her and Lucifer would never know it was him. He was sure that his name hasn’t crossed her lips. He made sure of that, though the one thing he didn’t know was while she was detoxing or after. Who knows what she could have said.

 

            He would have to stay away for a bit and make sure that one of the demons that listen to him does his job with bringing Monica something special for her. He would end her one way or another.


End file.
